Rocket Knight Adventures: Sparkster and Sherry
by Mitsukoshi753
Summary: My first fanfic. Imagine Sparky and Sherry looking like they did in the UK comic. In this story, the knight and princess confess their love for each other and get intimate! READ, COMMENT AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!


**ROCKET KNIGHT ADVENTURES:**

**SPARKSTER AND SHERRY**

They were sitting together in a dinosaur-drawn carriage, side-by-side, not paying much attention to each other. They were returning from a royal ball in a neighboring kingdom, where they spent many hours dancing together. Now they were thinking about each other.

"She's so beautiful." Sparkster thought to himself. He loved her long, flowing hair, her deep blue eyes, her silky fur, her curvy body, and, especially, her personality. He loved how she was a fair and just princess, and didn't abuse her power.

"He's so handsome." Sherry thought to herself. She loved his wild, blonde hair, his dark brown eyes, and his perfect build. His fur was a bit coarse, but it didn't matter. She also loved how he went out of his way to help out anyone in need. His ability to kick major ass was another added bonus.

They both turned to look at each other, and realized what they were thinking about. They immediately turned back around, blushing furiously.

All of a sudden, the carriage stopped, and both passengers realized that they were back at Castle Zebulan. Sparkster thought for a moment, then asked, "Sherry, can I take you up to your room? There's something I need to talk to you about." "Of course, Sparkster.", Sherry replied. When they made it up to Sherry's bedroom, Sparkster locked the door behind them. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?", Sherry asked. Suddenly, Sparkster drew Sherry close to him, and their eyes locked together in a warm gaze. "Sherry, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you. Do…you love me?", he asked. Sherry looked up at him with tears in her eyes. In response, she quickly brushed her lips against his. "Yes, Sparkster, I've always loved you…with all of my heart." Then their lips locked together in a deep kiss of pure love. Sparkster looked at her, his eyes now tearing up. She said yes! She actually loved him!

She then asked, "Sparkster, will you stay with me tonight?" "Sure, Sherry, I'll do anything for you." Sherry then went and changed into a white nightgown, while Sparkster simply removed his armor, gloves, boots, socks, and equipment. After that, they laid down in Sherry's bed. "I love you, Sherry." "I love you too, Sparkster." After cuddling and kissing for about an hour, Sherry stopped and said, "Let me show you just how much I love you." She then stood at the edge of the bed and tugged at the string of her nightgown, letting the white garment slide off of her body. Sherry was now wearing only a white bra and white panties. Sparkster, shocked by Sherry's actions, immediately felt his member begin to harden. Sherry then pulled him out of bed by his shirt collar, and, while kissing him ferociously, began to unbutton the top of his flight suit. Sparkster then felt his belt unbuckle, his button unbutton, his zipper unzip, and his pants slide off of his hips. He was now down to his boxers, in which he had the most prominent bulge of his life. Sherry looked down at the bulge, then looked up with a smirk on her face. "Well, aren't we excited.", she said, making Sparkster burn red under his fur. Sherry then resumed kissing him, simultaneously pulling down his boxers, while Sparkster undid Sherry's bra. When that was done, he then removed her now soaking wet panties.

The two opossums then stepped back and took a good look at each other. Sherry saw that Sparkster was the definition of fit, every part of his body was toned, firm, and sizable- his arms, legs, pectorals, and abs. She turned him around to see his strong back and butt.

As for Sparkster, he saw that Sherry had impressive hips, thighs, and legs. He saw that she had large breasts with erect nipples. He also saw that she had a smooth back and big, round butt, and he saw her glistening vagina.

When she turned him around again, she kneeled down to get a good view of his privates. She saw that he had two nice, big, round balls. She also noticed that his penis had reached full size, and that its full length was seven inches long. "My, what a big boy you are.", Sherry admired, making Sparkster blush once again. Suddenly, he let out a gasp of pleasure as she grasped his member, which was now quivering with excitement, and started slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft.

Sparkster began to moan with pleasure as the feeling of Sherry's small hand stroking his dick clouded up his mind. Suddenly, Sherry stopped, sat on the edge of the bed, and said, "Come lay down." After Sparkster had done so, she positioned her head between his legs and said, "I'm gonna give you the night of your life, Sparky." Sparkster was then thunderstruck with ecstasy as Sherry caressed his heavy balls with one hand, while the other hand held his member as she licked it all the way from the bottom to the sensitive top. "!", Sparkster howled in pleasure, and continued to shudder as Sherry swirled her tongue all around the tip of his member. She thoroughly wetted him down her saliva before bringing him in. "Sherry!", Sparkster gasped as her lips enclosed around his head. Sherry took in more and more of Sparkster. As she did she rolled her tongue around his hard, throbbing shaft. She then moved down to his balls and started to lick and suck on them as she swirled her tongue around his scrotum. "Oh, Sherry, that feels so nice…warm and moist…could you move back to my dick now?" Sherry obliged, and reverted back to sucking on his member. She explored the small fissure at the tip and played with the underside, making sure that Sparkster was thoroughly pleasured. She then managed to take him in to the hilt, a feat for even a porn star. In a lust driven rush, Sparkster stood up, placed his hands behind Sherry's head, and began to forcefully thrust his member in and out of Sherry's mouth, feeling his balls begin to stir and want to release. Sherry then put her hands on his amazing ass and squeezed as hard as she could.

And with that, Sparkster's first climax had been achieved. He was a virgin, and had also never masturbated before. He cried out Sherry's name as she took him all in and he shot a massive load down the back of her throat. Her eyes bulged at the sheer amount filling her mouth, and yet he showed no signs of stopping. She was already starting to choke, so she quickly pulled away, only to be splashed across the face by many spurts of warm cum. When he was finally done, Sparkster opened his eyes and looked down at his princess. His jaw dropped as he saw her looking up at him with a beautifully seductive look on her face. She then cleaned herself off of every drop of the famous rocket knight's seed and savored the taste. Sparkster's member was starting to go limp, but the sight made him release a hidden reserve which Sherry saw and greedily lapped up, making sure to clean her man from tip to balls.

"Sherry…that was amazing!", Sparkster said. "Well, it's about to get better, big boy.", Sherry replied. She then laid back down on the bed and signaled for him to get on top of her. Sparkster burned red as his shaft grazed Sherry's large, soft breasts. He could see the look on Sherry's face in the moonlight and it was a hungry one. She wanted this more than he did and she wouldn't take no for an answer. His drenched member found its way between Sherry's cleavage and she pressed her breasts closer together covering it entirely save the head which was touching her lips.

"Sherry!", Sparkster said and shivered from the intense pleasure he got as Sherry rolled her tongue around his shaft. She looked up at him maliciously. His manhood was rock hard and she could feel the burning lust it had for her with every one of his heartbeats. Slowly Sparkster thrust his manhood forward rubbing against her soft breasts and slipping into her welcoming mouth. Sherry opened her mouth and allowed Sparkster's manhood in where she licked and suckled the head much to the opossum's growing pleasure. He let out a low moan when Sherry swirled her tongue all around his sensitive tip but he begrudgingly pulled out.

"I love you Sherry." Sparkster grunted as Sherry took him into her mouth again, seducing his member into a world of ecstasy.

"I love you too Sparkster." Sherry said when Sparkster pulled out and right after went back in. Even with her breasts keeping him back he made it in pretty far.

Sparkster's sexual, gratifying torture stretched on and on. No matter how close he felt himself get to a release it seemed there was another long but wonderful wait ahead of him. His balls burned with enjoyment and went into overdrive making his essence. He didn't know it but he lost all control of his inner monologue and spoke romantic and then lustful things.

"Sherry you're so soft and your breasts are so amazing. I can't feel anything but bliss when I touch your soft fur with my-" Sparkster said but stopped when it hit him, this time for sure. His eyes dilated as his balls and shaft seemed to explode and all he could feel was pure bliss.

"Come on Sparky, show me what you got." Sherry said backing off his member and nestled his manhood deeper into her breasts. The opossum then went on a surge of quick thrusts, his rock hard shaft rubbed against Sherry's soft bosom so fast and the tip came into a warm, wet contact with tongue. Sparkster forgot everything but pleasure; he doubted he could even make himself feel this good. The satisfaction cascaded and finally reached a breaking point. Sherry sensed his oncoming climax and opened her mouth for Sparkster's final thrust.

The opossum grunted loudly as every last fiber in his being released and he spent his loins. Sherry's eyes bulged when she realized how much he spent, nearly a half a mouthful landed in her mouth but the other half splashed all around her mouth, lips, neck and when he pulled back, onto her breasts. When he was done he stared in awe at the white-washed princess. Sherry caught his eyes and then swallowed every last drop of his seed, slowly and deliberately. Sparkster just sat on her trembling.

"Sherry…oh my god…that was incredible!", Sparkster exclaimed. "Trust me, you haven't felt the best yet.", Sherry replied. "Sherry… are you sure you want to do the real thing?" "Of course I'm sure. Don't be afraid."

Sparkster leaned back over Sherry's naked body; she could almost not wait for what was to follow. Sparkster was ready, his large cock was hard from the sight of the beautiful girl before him, he slowly pushed his cock inside Sherry's wet pussy as her hands tightly gripped the sheets of the bed. He shuddered lightly, out of a new excitement and sense of confidence.

They say first impressions always leave a mark, so the thrilled opossum knew that he'd have to give Sherry his 100%. As he pulled away, and then slowly but rhythmically would enter again and again, he moaned and let his eyelids fall from the feeling.

His motions and relaxed concentration were doing him well, but his mind couldn't ignore the princess's verbal reactions.

As with the magnified feeling that is common to a female, so was magnified the moans and sighs from the ecstatic virgin. She too let her eyelids fall as her mouth gently opened to let out quiet squeals of pleasure and sighs of sexual enjoyment. The physical feeling alone was something new and incredible to her. The sense of being in a submissive but pleasurable position with the fur she called 'her hero' was beyond her as well.

As Sparkster's extension kept at it's task, Sherry could feel the deep sensation starting to develop and intensify. She embraced it as he planted her lips against his and started to kiss him deeply and aggressively.

While maintaining the rhythm of their dance of love, Sparkster returned Sherry's embrace. Both were becoming lost in the feeling, and they liked it.

Sparkster felt himself starting to lose control of his own release time, so he started to slow down a bit while he continued to kiss her and nibble on her ears. He wanted to make sure he'd time it so that things would be sufficient on Sherry's part, being a gentleman. For his own pleasure he had not been worried about, because he knew all too well that he could've been satisfied from the first second.

Sherry relaxed with her head to the side as she sighed erotically. Her ear twitched in delight as it was gently chewed by her lover's fangs and caressed by his wet tongue. Her tail swished back and forth as Sparkster continued in and out of her. While he simply thought he'd prolong the wait, Sherry wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to finish it now so she could taste the feeling of her first climax with a partner, or if she wanted him to keep her in suspense longer before letting her fountain release it's pleasurable sensations. She was confused, excited, becoming physically tired and had never felt better.

The frequent movement would normally have caused a male's arms to burn with exhaustion after thirty five minutes, but the hormones and adrenaline rush gushing through Sparkster's body kept him going strong, completely oblivious to how tired he'd be later.

Their bodies surged with every incredible feeling the body had to offer, and they were in bliss. They were not merged only physically. It went far beyond their bodies. Their spirits too, were as one, trying to become closer and closer, as if to be one entity.

Seeing forty minutes as enough, Sparkster decided it was the time. His patterned and rhythmic motion began to accelerate.

"Oh god…oh god… oh, oh, oh, SPARKSTER!" Sherry came hard right then, her whole body freezing and then exploding in an odd sensation that she had never experienced before.

Sparkster could feel his loins start to stir. He may have came twice before, but that was nothing. For years he had never ejaculated even once. He had stockpiled so much over those years, and now it was starting to awaken. Sherry looked over her shoulder and grinned with devious satisfaction. Sparkster was glistening with sweat, and Sherry found him beautiful in the moonlight.

Much like the many times that he had saved her from certain death.

"Cum, baby," she heaved shakily at him.

The massive shaft inside her was as hard as a rock and his loins had swollen to the size of coconuts. He had to release now, lest he tear his beloved princess in two.

"Sherry…SHERRY!", Sparkster howled out as he gave three final massive thrusts. A humongous load shot inside of Sherry, filling her insides with warmth. She could feel that every one of Sparkster's muscles were tense as he laid on top of her, his loins spurting wave after wave of cum. He growled as it finally ended and became deathly exhausted. Sparkster just laid on top of his wonderful woman, unable to move a muscle.

"I love you, Sparkster.", Sherry said.

"I…love…", Sparkster managed to say before he fell asleep.


End file.
